


Amongst forgotten Souls

by Sekka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF!Gwaine, BAMF!Merlin, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekka/pseuds/Sekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cenred took an interest once he first laid eyes on Merlin and decided he wants the young one for himself.<br/>Just basically some weak characters who turn badass and a revealed "love" between Arthur/Merlin. Blah, blah, blah, just some B.S. story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Um...Chapter One?

**Author's Note:**

> Hm..ages?  
> Merlin - 19  
> Arthur - 21  
> Cenred - 28
> 
> I LOVE CHEESE..and need a BETA!

“Cenred.” Uther bellowed in the vast emptiness of the throne room. Merlin flinched back a bit after being taken from his thoughtful trance. Arthur looked absolutely regal in his position, back straight, and chin held high as the sky lights brightened the golden of his hair.

Even with the empty room, the less chatter the better, Merlin couldn't help but feel the tense aura floating about as if it owned the place. Cenreds' grin was replaced with a leer as his eyes moved from the king to the prince's manservant. Uther watched as Cenred continued to leer, and thanked the heavens no one else was near. 

“Ahem.” Arthur coughed, the sound echoing throughout the wide room. Cenred focused all his attention on Uther. Uther silently blessed the gods for his brilliant son. “Yes, well Cenred, you seem to have traveled a...long way, would you like to retire for the rest of the day?” 

“You're very kind Uther, I would like to eat before retiring though.” 

Arthur snorted aloud. “And perhaps a bath.” 

Uther looked bewildered at his son's outburst while Merlin started laughing rather loudly that three of Camelots' finest guards came in to check on everything. Cenred only laughed along and was led out of the throne room to his chambers. “Arthur!” Uther shouted. Merlin stopped snickering and cowered back to his place. “Are you trying to ruin the future of Camelot? That man is known for not being merciful!” 

“I'm sorry father, I was only trying to lighten up the mood.” Arthur said still smiling. “My childishness got the better of me, it won't happen again sire.” 

Uther grumbled but nodded his head and left to welcome their guest. 

Arthur waited until the doors slammed shut and turned towards his manservant who saw the prince desperately holding in a laugh. 

“Arthur, your face looks like a tomato, just let it out.” 

And Arthur did. 

~M~

The cook slapped Merlin's hand as he tried to grab a bread roll while balancing the prince's tray of food. 

“Go on boy, before the prince gets hungry.” She said, and turned around to scold another servant. 

Merlin whined feeling extremely tired at the moment and left the kitchen. He walked down the corridor, feeling as if someone was watching him from behind and panicked, running the rest of the way to Arthur's room, losing a couple of grapes along the way. 

He barged into the prince's room without knocking to find him completely starkers, sitting in his bed. Merlin did his best not the look at the there man's member and proceeded with serving him. “Why aren't you wearing any clothes Arthur?” He said, averting his eyes from the prince at all cost. “Hm? Oh, I don't know, seems I asked my manservant for a bath to be ready earlier, before I went to practice on the field.” 

Merlin can tell where this is going and feels his lips quirk, forgetting all about the prince's nakedness. “I come here and strip, expecting there to be a bath ready, but of course there isn't.”  
“So, why didn't you just put your clothes back on?” 

Arthur threw his hands in the air and huffed loudly. “Because idiot, they're in my dirty clothes pile!” 

Merlin paused and sighed, hips slouching. “Why didn't you put your clothes on again?” 

Arthur stood on the bed, teeth clenched, manhood showing and threw a pillow at Merlin...which hit him. Merlin fumbled with the silk pillow, grabbing the tray with food to see if it was okay and ran out before Arthur got the chance to attack him. He looked out a nearby window to see the time of the day, already it was evening. 

~M~

“Gaius?” 

The physician turned around to see Merlin, he looked exhausted, and more than usual too.  
“Yes Merlin?” 

“Do you trust King Cenred?” 

Gaius chuckled. “Not at all my boy, the man has a reputation for being cruel and sinister, I wouldn't be surprised if he really came up here to destroy Camelot.” He paused. “And I know you can feel it, whatever it is has affected the castle since he got here. Word of advice Merlin, don't try and fix it.” 

“So you can feel it too? It must be magic, we've got to warn Arthur, Gaius! Or at least the King!” 

“We will do no such thing! Cenred can feel your magic too, what do you think would happen if he outed you? Whose word would the court believe? A servant or a king's?” 

Gaius was right though, Merlin couldn't risk his life or that of others who have worked so hard to keep him safe. But he had to do something.

~M~

The castle was quiet as he sneaked out of his room.

Silently he made his way down the halls, a bottle of truth serum tucked in his shirt. He ran swiftly down the narrow way and kept looking over his shoulders for anyone.  
He ran into someone while turning and the clattering of a kitchen items drummed against his ears. 

“I'm so sorry!” He whispered loudly. Crouching down he looked at whoever he crashed into. “Gwen? What are you doing here?” 

Even in the dim light of the candles, Merlin could see Gwen's bright blush as she stuttered uncontrollably. “I-I-I'm, s-sending a note from Lady Morgana, that's all I was doing. I swear on my life and hers. Well not hers because it's her life and not mine, but I still -” Merlin put up his hand to stop her and she blushed even more. “It's...okay Gwen, just go to sleep. Gaius needs me to deliver a potion to Cenred, so I'll return to bed once I have.” 

He added at Gwen's pointed look. “Okay Merlin, just be careful. He's a little creepy.” He nodded and helped her with the scattered dishes. Waiting until her footsteps faded, he confronted the door and took a deep breath before knocking. 

The door swung open and Cenred, looking nothing like before, was wearing a pair of tight leather trousers and a white night shirt. He leaned on the stone door frame and smirked. “Yes?” He asked, a playful tone kicking into it.

Merlin furrowed his brows and huffed. Was this going to be easy or not? He pulled a truth serum from his cloak and presented it to the king. “Gaius sent this as a sleeping remedy since sleeping in a new place can be difficult at times.” 

Cenred raised his eyebrows and gently took the serum. He fiddled with it, swirling the substance inside, it didn't look like any sleeping remedy. “Send Gaius my thanks.” He replied, “Would you like to stay for a drink?” 

Merlin eyed the two cups of wine already set out. Strange. He thought. “No thank you, your majesty, I need to go to bed.” And turned his back to Cenred. 

“I insist, please join me, why would you want to refuse a kings request?” 

Merlin could feel his heart thumping faster as he sat down and stared at the stone ceiling. The king pushed forward his cup and Merlin gently took it, bringing it to his lips and smelling the sweet scented wine. 

“I didn't put anything in it!” Cenred laughed, and out of his anger Merlin dipped the whole thing into his mouth and swallowed. The king raised his brows as if impressed and walked over to the boy.

Merlin looked up at the man, his head was light and dizzy, it was like floating in thin air. “Wha-?” He started and fell into a deep sleep as his head hit the table. 

The older man traced his cheekbones and kissed those pink lips, “My beautiful, beautiful boy.”

~M~

“Gaius! Where is Merlin?” 

Sun shone through the partly covered windows as Gaius was sitting at his worktable, mixing tonics.  
“He wasn't here this morning sire, I had thought he'd already fetched your breakfast, look in the kitchen.”

The prince huffed and turned towards the door, he was going to kill Merlin as soon as possible. “Oh, and sire?” Arthur turned towards the old man. 

“Please send him back here to help me, soon.” And Arthur could hear his laughing as he went downstairs. 

“He hasn't been here,” The filthy cook replied. “Check the stables sire.” 

“No sire, I haven't seen him here, check the library.” The stable boy said. 

The librarian looked at him fondly and smile, “I'm afraid not sire, check the guest rooms.” 

“I saw him last night, but not this morning sire.” Gwen said, giving a curtsey as she spoke with the Lady Morgana's tray of food with her. Arthur eyed her and nodded, but felt there was more to the story. 

“What was he doing last night?” 

Gwen sighed. “Delivering a sleeping remedy to King Cenred, sire.” 

“I didn't know Cenred had any sleeping problems.” 

She shrugged. “Neither did I. Now if you'll excuse me...” 

Arthur moved out of her way and went to visit Cenred. He knocked on the bedroom door and opened after no reply. The room was completely vacant. 

~M~ 

“He left last night, said it was a private matter and would return soon.” 

The prince furrowed his brows. That was strangely sudden, perhaps he was planning an attack on Camelot? “Your majesty, I would like permission to visit Cenred's kingdom and personally escort him when he returns to Camelot.” 

Uther's face lit like the sun, “Excellent idea boy, take three knights along with you.” It was obviously the older man was thinking of the same thing. How odd, after coming to negotiate peace between their kingdoms once and for all. He was suspicious of an assassination plot or a surprise attack against his forces. At any point, he must be ready. 

“Send five men out for each section during patrol. Add several guards to the exterior, we must be ready at any and all cost. Have Lancelot train the novices once you leave.” 

“Yes, your highness.” 

Uther nodded and led Arthur out of his chambers, “Do not fail me son and find out Cenreds evil deeds.”

Now, the young prince had two goals; finding his Merlin & stopping Cenred. 

~M~

Merlin woke with a jolt and gasped for air, but the space he was in was small and dark. It smelt of Cedar and Spruce all the while making him scared. 

He lifted his head with a thump! And lay back down on the smooth, uncomfortable surface. His legs bent a bit and wouldn't expand. He tried to separate his feet but they were bound together, same with his hands. Ah, now he understood why everything was pitch black, he was inside a chest.

Inside a chest.

“Hello? Hello!” He shouted. His heart thumped heavily, his mind was going blank and his body was on fire. He was scared out of his wits. 

“Hello! Help me! Somebody!” He screamed this time, only to throw a coughing fit afterwards. The chest rocked back and forth, as if on a boat or caravan. He kicked his legs forward and moved his back against the inner walls which held him.  
Merlin's breath quickened, the pace seeming inhuman. 

“Please,” he whispered into the hot atmosphere. 

“Arthur.”

~M~

The prince rode out late afternoon with Leon, Eylan, and Gwaine trailing behind him. They were anxious and yet ready for the journey ahead. It would be three days and four night before they reached Cenred's kingdom and 

The first night they camped in the howling night beneath the blind stars and daft air. Winter was upon the land in just a couple more months. There was no heat for the winds did blow them so from far and near. Gwaine made a small spit and Leon return with two of the smallest birds anyone had ever seen. 

“What the hell are those?” Eylan said, his voice a mixture of surprise and fear. Leon rolled his eyes and threw the birds before the fire. “Well my Lord it's...” He mocked a bow. “Dinner.” The men all laughed and whispered curses beneath the wind. 

“If Merlin were here, we'd have some of his famous rabbit stew.” Everyone chuckled, his food was pure crap. Gwaine sighed, “Where is the little bird anyway? I haven't seen him knocking plates around or stealing Arthur's food in awhile.” 

All eyes turned towards their prince and he looked into the sky.  
“I don't know. He's mysteriously disappeared since last night, probably off on one of his little adventures again, but the strange thing is...” He stopped and gulped. Something wasn't right. “Yes sire?” Eylan said.  
The blond raised his hand for a moment and soon spoke.

“Gwen told me she'd last run into him while returning back to Morgana's chambers. That Merlin was delivering a sleeping tonic to him on behalf of Gaius. When I checked this in with Gaius, he'd no recollection of giving such an order.  
Later on, I went to confront Cenred and he wasn't there, Merlin wasn't in his chambers either. The king says he left early that morning on private matters and promised to return soon. That's why we're here now though, because Cenred might be plotting against Camelot.” 

Only silence followed his words until a voice rang out. 

“So...what you really think is that Cenred had something to do with Merlin's disappearance?” Gwaine nonchalantly asked while sticking the birds on the spit. 

“No, the idiot's probably off somewhere dancing with unicorns and in fields of flowers like always.” His voice laced in absolute sarcasm. No one spoke for a little while.

“For a prat,” Eylan said. “You really have a kind heart...sire.” 

They all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm...read and find out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Nano's 'Silver Sky'   
> Beautiful song. Is the reason for this fan-fiction and most of my friend, Ariard, fan-fictions too. She is now changing her name to Howl though :3

His hair was damp, his clothing was soaked and stunk, he panted like a wild dog. Where was he? When did he get here? How? Why wasn't his magic working? It was unbeknownst to Merlin has hot tears wet his cheeks but he was not crying. They came out all on there own and wouldn't stop, yet his body did not shake nor tremble. Simply, he cried and cried and cried like the sound of death. 

The chest was tipped over to the side and he went with a harsh thud onto solid ground. 

“Ugh...” He groaned. It was all so bright, so blinding. His head was banging against the walls inside and it hurt. It really fucking hurt. “Oh God,” He cried out. Why did it hurt so much? His hands were still bound but he touched his fingers together and tried to pull forwards his strength. A sudden blast to the face stopped him though as he rolled over by the impact.

“Wha-” He tried to say but another one connected itself with his stomach and another and another. He started to gag on his own blood as it formed in the back of his throat. The red liquid was forced from his lips as he sputtered pleas and cries for help. He could hear chuckling from above but squeezed his eyes shut, too afraid of what was over him. 

“Untie his hands and get those silver bracelets on, and quickly!” A gruff voice commanded. He could hear the shuffling of feet and a knife being unsheathed. Although it was to cut him loose Merlin couldn't help but shrink back some. Rough hand grabbed his skinny arms and held them still as the blade cut through the rope. All the while he could only feel small slivers of his magic spark to life and then die out quickly. His heart filled with worry. 

“If he tried anything kick 'em, where's that boy with those bracelets?” 

More shuffling of feet as cold metal was clasped onto his wrist, a good fit if a little loose. His body jerked and flared with pain. It went through his head into legs and back again while his back arched perfectly. His magic was screaming, singing to be released. “Ahhh!” He screamed along with it. The feeling was beyond anything he'd ever dealt with before. Like scorching poisoned needles breaking their way through his flesh. Spreading pass his back to his heart. 

After the pain died down to a minimal, Merlin was hauled up by his armpits and dragged into what felt like another room. He kept his eyes closed through, fearing whatever was to come next. 

“Take his clothes off. Get the water going.” 

Merlin jolted at the words. Take his clothes off? No, it was his body. Something only meant for himself and no one else to see, touch or explore. Still, he couldn't down anything about it as the men pulled off his shirt and trousers. He felt so completely humiliated, so embarrassed. It was as if the world hated him and wanted him to suffer so painfully. 

“Get your ass in the tub.” The gruff voice sneered. He opened his eyes to see a small slightly dirty tub in a dark stone room. The air was filled with an earthly scent mixed with the sweat of men. He tumbled over to the tub and sank in the partly freezing water slowly. A more or less clean cloth was thrown at him along with a body formula. 

“Clean yourself. Halgaraf will dress you afterwords.” The gruff—no he looked like a middle aged warrior. Not ugly but not attractive either. He had red hair and a dirty face mostly covered by his beard. He was motioning towards a kid about Merlin's age, maybe older who was hold rather nice looking clothes. 

The men left, not the boy but everyone else did. Merlin dipped his rag in the water and started to scrub his face first. “Where am I? He whispered to Halgaraf. The kid looked at him and shook his head. “I'm not allowed to say, sorry.” 

Merlin nodded silently and frowned. “Okay, how about this? I guess places, like regions, and you can just roll your eyes or something. That way you wouldn't be telling me, I'd simply be guessing?” Halgaraf smiled lightly and rolled his eyes. 

“Camelot?” 

The boy shook his head and looked elsewhere as Merlin washed different parts of his body. It worried him even more if they weren't in Camelot anymore. 

“Olaf's Kingdom?”

Another shake of the head. 

“Melathre?”

Nothing. 

“Um...underground?” 

The boy snorted but didn't confirm his suspicions. 

“Ealdor?” 

Halgaraf hesitated and shrugged while winking at Merlin. “So...close then? To Ealdor?” 

“Yeah, just a bit. Now wash so you can get dresses before Sabjire becomes knowing of our game.” 

~M~

Merlin was dressed in a silk blue robe which touched his feet. The robe was fitted perfectly as if made for him especially. Underneath he wore black trousers, a leather braided belt, and leather boots. The robe was a vibrant blue, the color of his eyes, and the cuff, ends of the sleeves and robe were a dark amber which called out to him. 

Along not very warm the clothes were more beautiful than anything he's ever seen. Even better than Arthur and Morgana's clothing. As he walked the fabric moved with his hips, swaying on either side and creating a twist of wind. Merlin was sure that if he looked in a mirror though, the bruises on his face would triumph over the clothes. 

Sabjire grimaced at him once Halgaraf escorted him into a cart and was then blindfolded when someone pushed him all the way back. As if they didn't want him to fall. 

The cart was set into motion, faster than most as he gripped for support. The ride lasted several hours as many stops were made and he needed to use the bathroom a couple times. Once they'd reach their final destination Merlin tripped on his own feet, hopping off the cart. Chuckles could be heard from behind him and he blushed a dark red, it wasn't as if he could see where he was going. 

Two people grabbed his arms and lifted him off the ground violently. “Come on then,” One man said. His voice was laced in a thick foreign accent. They still didn't remove his blindfold even as he heard the whispers of authority and the clash of a big wooden door behind his footsteps. 

Merlin attempted sometimes to pull his arms back but the more he tried the tighter both grips became. It's not as if he could do anything bad, just..he wanted his arms back. 

A calming scent of fresh bread and sweets filled his nostrils and the panic in his heart subsided some. 

“Look at him, the king is going to be so mad.” His grip on Merlin tightened ever more and the next man's voice wavered, but only slightly. 

“Just blame the whole fucking thing on Sabjire, he was drinking that morning anyway.” It surprised the boy to hear the man he meet earlier didn't take part in his beating. 

“What if he remembers seeing us? Am I sure he might tell.” Ah, they were addressing him now. 

A few moments of silence went by and the boy could only hear the loud clanking of footsteps. “Nah, he won't tell a goddamned thing. He was crying the entire time, such a fucking wimp.” 

“Don't be too sure mate. Don't be too sure.” 

The other man only growled and continued walking. Something told Merlin that the man was thinking about breaking his arm by the way he was squeezing it so tightly. 

“We're here.” One of the guys groaned. “Act normally.” 

Merlin stiffen along with the other men. He could feel a large amount of magic and a regal presence close by. His body shivered lightly in anticipation and fear. He prayed o himself silently. 

“What's wrong with his face?” A deep voice demanded. 

The gulp from beside him was audible and the room became eerily quiet. 

“Sabjire did this to him sire, he was drinking and began to beat on him.” Trembles traveled down his voice and across the room to the powerful being. “Why didn't you stop him them?” 

The other man walked forward and spoke. 

“We were afraid to...sire.” 

The air was pleasantly humming with the need for blood, “And yet you clearly weren't afraid enough to lie to me. You are both sentenced to twenty floggings and if tha doesn't kill you then you will be left in the stocks for two days. Now get out of my sight!” Both men cried out pleas and sobs, begging to be forgiven as they were dragged away. It reminded Merlin of when they had been beating him up and he'd cried out the same way. 

Footsteps approached him and took him out of his painful memories. A leather covered hand drew his face up towards what he expected to be the ceiling. Pain flared in his cheeks as he hissed and tried to turn away. Eventually the hand gave up and instead lifted him off the ground. 

“Wha—no please, stop!” He shouted pushing firmly against the rock hard body pressed to his. The grip on his torso increased and he was turned over into a bridal sort of hold. Despite his demands the person never spoke and never listened. 

Merlin could hear it when they had reached a room and he began to fear for the worse. His body tremble and his mind started to seek out various escape plans. He was thrown onto a soft bed and waited for the extra wait that never came. Instead the door was shut and locked and afterwards the room was silent. No shuffling feet, no whispering, nothing. 

The young man took off his blindfold and gasped. The room he was in was a vision compared to the last one, filled with darkness and filth. This one was dark too, but it had expensive looking exquisite furniture and candles decoration the room. On a small table was a large platter filled with meats and fruits and wine. The bed he was on was large, like a kings bed and was the color of his clothing. He looked around, there were no windows strangely though. 

“Hello?” He called out into the unfamiliar room. “Hello?” Once again, and on response. Merlin got up from the bed and walked towards to door. One the way he noticed a small fireplace. Explains why it's so warm in here. He knocked on the door, once, twice, three times, but no one answered. 

The platter of food next to him began to look tempting. He took a grape and moaned at the sweet rich flavor it held. It was so delicious and he was starving. In less than thirty minutes all the food and half the wine was gone. He'd forgot to be wary of poison but decided that if he was going to die from anything, at least he'd die full. 

~M~

“Come on men! Another day and will be there.” Roughly, Arthur could make out the very small outline of Cenred's palace. They had been traveling for days on ed now and all they had to eat was bird and bread. Frankly it was embarrassing no one could hunt down a decent meal. They were knights after all. 

His stomach growled at the images of food in Cenred's kingdom they would be served. Venison, beef, cheese and wine. Fruits of all kinds and fresh bread. Just one more day and by early afternoon they should've arrived.

This whole thing with Merlin was going to ruin him. If his father had really discovered his true intentions behind wanting to visit Cenred the idea may have been shut down immediately and his precious manservant may have been lost forever. 

But he was sure. He was so sure that Merlin was here. No one could resist him. No one. It was the way he looked, the way he walked, spoke and smiled at you. The way he laughed or ate or sat down while slightly slouching. It was the way he smelled like the earth and herbs, how he saw the world even when it was wholly against him. 

The way the sun hit him when he was outside, how it illuminated his body and made him the only person in the kingdom. How he never thought too much of a situation when someone needed help. 

How he was always there for Arthur.

The prince signaled the rest of his knight to stop for camp.   
Dusk was starting to blanket the sky, the bright oranges and reds swirled together in one heap making an irresistible shade of color. 

Gwaine began to set up the tents while Percival went hunting this time and Leon went to fetch fresh water. Elyan helped with the gear and Lance backtracked on their current path. 

Arthur looked at the distant shape of the castle and sighed. 

Soon. 

So soon.


End file.
